The Plan
by Hibiya-sama
Summary: Izaya asked Shizuo out and the blond accepted, but with the intention of making izaya pay for making his life a living hell, the plan? Accept izaya's offer, take him out on the best date he's ever had, earn his trust, make him fall deeply in love and then break up with him while revealing shizuo's true intention. But what happens when he failed to accomplish the last one? Shizaya


**Title: The Plan**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Shizuo x Izaya**

**Summary: Izaya asked Shizuo out and the blond accepted, but with the intention of making izaya pay for making his life a living hell, the plan? Accept izaya's offer, take him out on the best date he's ever had, earn his trust, make him fall deeply in love and then break up with him while revealing shizuo's true intention. But what happens when he failed to accomplish the last one? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara nor any of the characters used.**

* * *

The streets of Ikebukuro were the same as always, business men and women were hurrying over to their work place, a group of friends hanging out, gangs causing chaos, students skipping school to go to the arcade. Everything was normal...

"IIIIIIIIZZAAAAAAAAYAAAAA!"

yup completely normal...

"Hahahahahaha shizu-chan can't catch me~ because he's growing old~!" A man in a jacket with velvet eyes and ebony hair sang as he dodged the incoming inanimate object without much effort. Turning around, he met the enraged amber-colored eyes that sent poisonous dagger at him, the blond hair that swayed in rhythm with the wind. In his hand was a stop sign that was once nested peacefully on the ground but is now bent in a way that you wouldn't even know was possible.

The man with blond hair stood straight but his eyes never leaving the other, "Oi... izaya... I thought that you're smart? Then how come you still show up here in ikebukuro even though I've reminded you so many times not to huh? Why don't you mess around in shinjuku for a change huh?!" The man held the upper part of the sign with it's end pointing at it's desired target, then within the next minute, the sign was flying straight at the raven haired man like a javelin. The man dodged it yet again like it was no big deal.

"Ehhh? But shinjuku isn't as fun as Ikebukuro shizu-chan~ shinjuku doesn't have an animal which throws objects just because it's mad whilst Ikebukuro does~ in other words, it's much more exciting with shizu-chan in the house~" the amber-eyed blond lowered his head just enough for his bangs to cover his eyes while his teeth grind against each other and his hand curled into fist.

"For the last time... My name is Shizuo... Heiwajima Shizuo! Try to get it right flea!"

Said 'Flea' just shook his head in a somewhat playful manner before sending a grin to the man who no longer than ten minutes ago tried to impale him with a street sign.

"And my name is Orihara Izaya, yet you call me flea, and I let you. So isn't it only fair that you let me call you _'shizu-chan'_ shizu-chan?"

Shizuo gritted his teeth in anger, "shut up you pest... Annoying, annoying, annoying, annoying, annoying..." He repeated the same thing over and over again like some prayer while reaching towards another stop sign, not caring if he bended the poor thing to the point were it could hardly be called a stop sign anymore.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk... Shizu-chan have some pity on the poor thing would you~?" The raven haired man said as he sighed and feigned disappointment, "well if shizu-chan won't release stop sign-chan then it's my duty to save the damsel from the monster~~" Izaya said, all the while smirking before fishing out his trusty switchblade, holding it like knights would in the movies before pointing it towards his opponent. "I shall save my lady from the clutches of this putrid beast~! watch me vile creature, as I cut off your arm which holds my lady captive~ hahahahahaha~!" He exclaimed rather playfully before lunging at Shizuo. Said man was still standing on his spot, not moving, though his grip on metal sign tightened as izaya got close.

the two were three steps apart when something happened, something that the two couldn't believe that what happened _just_ happened.

Orihara Izaya tripped...

_The_ Orihara Izaya just tripped over an unseen crack in the pavement. Causing him to fall on top of the unlucky person in front of him, and that unlucky person was Heiwajima Shizuo.

everything seemed to be on slow-motion, Shizuo dropped the sign he was holding when he felt the impact of when izaya landed on top of him, but the force of izaya's body slamming into his wasn't the only thing he felt. He felt something soft against his lips and it remained there until his body finally slammed onto the concrete below.

His mind began processing what just happened and so was the informant. Shizuo came up with an answer, one he didn't like the most...

Orihara Izaya lunged at him...

Orihara Izaya tripped in front of him...

Orihara Izaya fell on top of him...

Orihara Izaya is _**kissing**_ him...

The blond was the first to react among the two, grabbing izaya by the hood of his jacket, he threw the informant off of him and into a wall. He was panting as he watched izaya got up and wiped the blood that came from his mouth when his body collided with the wall of bricks. Red filled his line of Vision as he tried his best to hold himself in from lashing out on the raven, even though he would like to do that very much...

"Oi... You bastard of a flea... What the heck did you do...?" The ex-bartender looked at the raven straight in the eyes, the veins on his forehead showing, indicating that he was very pissed. "I know that you're a protozoan an all but seriously, you don't know what a kiss is? Oh my..." Izaya shook his head and sighed, "I know what a kiss is... I'm wondering why on earth did you have to kiss ME of all people huh? Iiiiizzaaaayaaa-kuun~"

"It was an accident shizu-chan~ I would never kiss someone like you willingly~" izaya said as he stuck his tongue out, Shizuo on the other hand was still pissed! not because izaya said that he would never kiss him willingly —why would he even want that?!— it's because he's pissing him off, it's as simple as that.

"get out of my turf flea!" The blond roared as grabbed hold of the nearest, and heaviest object, before hurling it towards his arch-nemesis. The raven then took off running again but this time Shizuo noted that he was running almost desperately, he took that izaya was just pissed scared like a coward, so he didn't give it much thought and and merely shrugged it off, contented that he made the flea leave Ikebukuro.

He took out the last piece of cigarette he had and lit it up before place it between his slightly parted lips and taking a deep breath. The sound of a horse caught his attention as he looked behind him to see Celty slowing down before coming to full stop as she reached the bodyguard.

**[Hello Shizuo] **

"Hey"

**[You seem quite happy]**

"Oh? Is that so? Well I managed to get izaya to leave Ikebukuro with only minimal damage done" he said with a proud look and pointed to the spot which was their battle field not too long ago, the remnants of their fight was still there, leaving the headless rider to see a crooked stop sign embedded on the side of the building and a few cracks here and there.

**[Oh... Well... Congratulations!] 'I think...' **The dullahan thought as she tilted her head to the bodyguard who was now chuckling.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

**_At a certain information brokers apartment_**

_'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! What the hell!? That did not just happened! Oh no... It did! Damn these feelings are coming back again! Stupid heart!' _The informant kept cursing himself while his hand gripped his raven locks tightly, almost ripping them out. the moment he got home, he immediately bolted straight to his bedroom, sliding against the door after he locked it.

It was already dark by the time izaya reached his apartment, he still had jobs to do but even after distributing the information to his clients, getting chased by one or two gangs that want his head, and almost getting run over by a car, he couldn't take his mind off of the warm and soft lips that was pressed against earlier.

_'It's no use... I can't deny it anymore...' _with a determined look he stood up, went to the bathroom, took a bath, changed his clothes, and went to sleep. Planning on how to carry out his plan and preparing himself for the outcome.

_'Tommorow... I'll do it tomorrow... I promise to myself'_

* * *

**A/N: ***Hides behind the fortress that I made while the story was ongoing***** hehehe hi guys... ^^' ... O^O' okay... PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEE! I know that I said that I'll be posting this story by June 8 but school is beating the shit out of me! Q^Q I just couldn't find time to write! My weekends are packed with training for parkour so that's out of the choices... I know it may seem like I'm making up excuses but I'm honest!

*sighs and steps out of fortress* go ahead! Punch me, kick me! Anything! I'm a horrible author! Q_Q

...

...

...

...

me and my brain know full shit that I don't deserve to ask this from you readers but... Please... Review ne...?

s-see you in the next chapter m-minna! ^^;


End file.
